


us right now

by WabaJaba



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Modern AU, Smut, Soccer, another highschool au oops, bumblebee/bumbleby, eventual angst, eventual depictions of abuse/violence, eventual gang stuff, gang gang, im sorry im a slut for parties, sports AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WabaJaba/pseuds/WabaJaba
Summary: Yang is the prize card of the Beacon Academy Panthers, the highest prospect for up-and-coming athletes. A smirk and a grin on and off the field, and a tad hotheaded at the worst times, Yang is untouchable with a flare for rousing a crowd. Although, it seems like this prodigy has a soft spot for the only girl in the world that can tame her.





	us right now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so its literally 2am right now and i wrote this in 2 hours. this is basically some mash of caffeine and a gay fever dream so have fun. If you have another comments or critics go right ahead, i haven't done this in a while. (This is heavily based off of my previous work In the Dark, basically the same universe but I just set it up so I can continue it)

The ball stretched the thin mesh net a little too far for comfort as the shot narrowly missed the goal. Blake flinched at the sounds of a whistle and pulled her jacket closer, watching idly as the group of soccer players dropped back into their positions. Her eyes followed the ball as it settled at the feet of their left winger. The sound of a coach hollering melted into the background. With a burst of speed, the girl was winning a blazing race down the field with a defender in tow, a ponytail of blonde hair a streak of color against their pitch-black jerseys. Blake held her breath as she watched the girl take a sharp cut in. With no hesitation, she struck the ball, burying it into the corner of the goal as it slipped past the goaltender's gloves.

“Great goal Yang!”Teammates raced to her side, pulling her into a group hug and pounding the girl on the back as she was pushed back and forth from ecstatic girls. A whistle pierced the air, signifying the end of the game. Spectators went wild, standing up and screaming, making as much noise as humanly possible in their excitement as an announcer boomed over the field.

“Yang Xiao Long of Beacon Academy scores, pulling the Panthers ahead for a win!”

Beacon Academy Panthers won a harrowing game 2-1, a game-winning goal scored in dire fervor in the final seconds of the semi-finals. This would be the Panthers second championship in a row, relighting the legacy of a trophy being brought home.

Yang positively beamed, a grin plastered over her face as she wiped the sweat off her brow. She searched over the bobbing heads of her teammates until she found Blake shivering on the risers, wrapped up in a coat and scarf covering half her face. The blonde smiled, waving, face lighting up as Blake gave her a friendly wave.

“Nice job Yang!” Blake yelled, cupping her mouth to be heard over cheering spectators. She rolled her eyes as Yang stuck out her tongue and poking a finger on her cheek. Blake let out a laugh, watching with pure affection as girls dragged Yang into the locker rooms, still spouting friendly taunts at the raven.

\--------------------

Yang was still smiling as the team made their way into the locker rooms, thinking about Blake’s smile and laugh. A familiar redhead met pace with her. The captain of the team, Pyrrha, put a hand on her shoulder.

“Great job again Yang, you really pulled through today” Pyrrha smiled as they took a turn down the concrete hallway.

“Please, your cross was amazing, I’m just the lucky bitch that gets to get the final boot and take all the glory,” They laughed together, pushing open the door marked with their club emblem. As soon as they entered, they were met with a rising roaring, ecstatic girls cascading all over Yang once again. Yang nearly fell over as they basically body checked her.

“Woah now, let the girl sit down,” the coach called. The team reluctantly fell away, finding their bags. The head coach slips his way to Yang as she started untying her laces.

“Phenomenal game Yang, I’ll come back to you on the Menagerie prospects, it has done wonders to the best of the best and I don’t want you passing up an opportunity as good as that”. “Thanks, I might actually check my email for once,” she smirked, pulling off a shoe. The coach only smiled, taking a step back and addressing the whole team.

“Great job girls, a solid game tonight. The defense was strong, you guys were winning the long balls tonight,”

“Yeah, they actually stepped to the ball for once!” Nora, a winger, piped up, met by retaliation.

“Nora is right, great job defense. Midfield, watch your carrying. We need a release to the wingers if we want to play a game of speed. Watch the weight on your through balls, but otherwise, a good consistent game.” A couple girls high-fived each other.

“Strikers, phenomenal game, you guys were taking chances on the ball. We need work on half turn finishing but we can pick up Monday practice. That’s it, I’ll be out of you ladies hair so you can get changed,” He called out the team cheer, letting the girls finish it as he pushed past the door.

\-------------

It didn’t take Yang long to pack up, hastily shoving in her gear and slinging her bag over a shoulder.

“Are you not going to switch your jersey? You’ll get cold if it’s still wet,” Pyrrha called, following her with a fresh hoodie on.

“Nah, it’s fine. Thanks though, but Blake likes it when I wear my jersey,” Pyrrha smiled warmly as they started towards the exit.

“You really love her don’t you,”

“She’s my everything, there’s nothing in the world I wouldn’t do for her,” she confessed, smiling to herself as they continued down the hallway. The crowds of fans could still be heard outside, mixed with the footsteps of them slowly leaving the complex. Yang paused, face starting to tinge pink.

“That was a little cheesy wasn’t it,” she grinned feebly, scratching the back of her head.

“I think it’s sweet that you care about her that much. Blake is great for you, I’ve known her as long as you have,” If on queue, the girls turned the corner towards the exit, with Blake leaning on the doorframe. Pyrrha watched as Yang’s mouth pulled into a smile, dashing up to the raven.

“Great goal Yang, I was right there when you got it,” Blake’s voice was like honey, warm and welcoming as Yang visibly relaxed upon hearing it.

“Mmhmm,” Yang hummed tiredly, feeling the effects of the brutal game after coming off her high, pulling the shorter girl into a hug.

“Did you know you were on the big screen? It’s like you were on TV,” Blake chuckled, hugging her loosely.

“Mm, probably the last time,” she said lazily, snuggling her face into the crook of Blake’s neck. Pyrrha rolled her eyes, hiding a smirk.

"Your PDA has bored me, Yang, you are free to go. I'll deal the school press today," Yang mouthed a 'thank you', before turning around, arm pulling Blake closer as they started laughing absently and being happy in their own little world.

\-----------------

“You know how off-putting it is hearing people refer to you as an athlete reaching peak fitness and watching you eat 3 burgers in 10 minutes?” Blake propped her cheek up, watching affectionately as Yang devoured some fries. “Being fit can wait, this girl needs calories!” she took an audible sip of her soda, holding up a fry in the offering, straw still in her mouth. Blake shook her head and Yang simply popped it in her mouth. Rolling her eyes as the blonde showed no signs of slowing down, she pulled out her phone. Her screen lit up with notifications scrolling for several seconds until she found the end.

“My popularity seems to have skyrocketed since your win,” she smirked, opening snapchat. Yang pulled a pose, scrunching her face with soda straw still in her mouth as Blake snapped a photo, sending it absently as streaks.

“May the gods be smiling down on me today, have I been blessed with the gift of being Blake Belladonna’s streaks?” Yang swooned, placing the back of her hand on her forehead in a sweep as she fell onto the back of her chair. Blake held back a laugh, taking a drink of her ice tea.

“I grace you with the honor of being on my story, but only this time,” Yang smirked, downing the rest of her drink.

“I think I’d like an offering should you earn this honor that so little has been graced by,” Yang chuckled, leaning across the table, sliding her hand to cup the raven’s face and pulling her into a kiss. It was chaste but sweet, and Blake seemed satisfied, as Yang’s phone buzzed with the notification moments later. They were deep into a discussion about what Marvel movie was the best when someone approached their table. Nora leaned over, eating one of Yang’s French fries.

“Hello ladies~” she cooed, smiling as Yang’s eye twitched as she ate another one of her fries. “Things looked like they were getting a little steamy over here,” she winked, the hand gets swatted away as she reached for her food again.

“Great game Nora, you played great today,” Blake said, Nora beaming back with her energetic personality.

“Thanks! Although I’m sure you plan on ‘rewarding’ Yang for her goal today,” she smirked, watching in delight as both girls’ cheeks tinged pink.

“N-Nora,” Yang stuttered, reddening even more. Blake felt a warm feeling in her chest, it’s not often that she sees Yang flustered, especially around her teammates.

“Anyways~, we’re having a party at our place tomorrow, you guys should totally come,”

“Is it another one of your stupid pranks? I’m never eating any food in your room again,”

“No I’m 100% totes serious, basically the whole campus is coming, the whole dorm is clearing out for this,” Nora bumped Yang on the shoulder, “It’s a rager for the championships coming, and people want to see the girl that brought us there,”

Yang sighed, “Fine, just text me later so I don’t forget.” Nora smiled, leaning back on her heels and bouncing away to her boyfriend sitting a little ways away.

“I can always count on you Yangy!”

“I told you to stop calling me that!” she threw a fry at her back, smiling evilly as the girl yelped.

\--------------------------------

"Ilia?" There was no response. Blake pushed open the door, sneaking Yang into the unit quickly. They both sighed in relief as the door shut, getting lucky that the security guard was out on a break. Yang threw her bag on a chair, throwing herself onto the couch as Blake opened the fridge. Laying on her stomach with her head propped up, Yang turned on the TV and was lazily flipping through channels when Blake set down a bottle of cold water in front of her.

"Water is such a drag right now, let's drink some beer," Blake took a seat next to her, folding her legs carefully.

"And how would I get beer?" she asked, tapping Yang on the leg when they reached a reality show.

"Uh, buy it?"

"We're 17 Yang, that is not exactly legal,"

"We can ask Pyrrha?" Blake scoffed, breaking the seal of the water she brought for Yang and taking a sip.

"Sneaking one person into my dorms is enough for the night, please and thank you," Yang laughed, rolling onto her back with her head on Blake's lap. Her mane of golden hair spilled across her creamy thighs, the girl putting on a hoodie and shorts earlier. Turning again to bury her face into her stomach, she took a deep breath in, sneaking a hand under her sweater. Blake quickly caught it, standing up.

"You, need to take a shower," Yang groaned, hiding her face in the cushions. "Come on, you are absolutely filthy," Yang didn't respond, pulling a pillow over her head. "I forbid you from touching me until you shower,"

It felt like an eternity until the blonde finally gave up, groaning and pulling herself up before shuffling towards the bathroom. Blake was scrolling through movies as the sound of water started, Yang singing the lyrics to some rap song she didn't know. She had to admit it though, her voice wasn't half bad.

\----------

Blake didn't know when she nodded off, coming to from pressure on her thighs. She felt a warmth on her neck, blinking her eyes open. Yang, most likely fresh out of the shower from her moist hair, was straddling her. She was biting at the soft skin of her neck, sucking and leaving what Blake could assume was numerous purpling marks.

"Y-Yang-" Blake protested, half in surprise and half at the feeling of her hands feeling up her abdomen.

"You fell asleep," Yang said childishly in between bites. She removed her hands from under the raven's sweater, pulling her own shirt over her head. Blake could see the contour of her perfect body from the faint glow of the television behind her. Blake felt blood flood to her cheeks, mind going blank at the curve of Yang's ample chest. The blonde leaned into her ear, letting her chest touch Blake's. Her breath was burning with desire, eyes heavy-lidded and glazed.

"I want to do it, right here, right now"

"Yang, please-"

Her words were cut short with lips on her own, hot and needy with lust. Blake's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of soft skin, hands automatically finding their way to Yang's lower back. Hands cupping her face and pulling her closer, Yang bit at the girls lower lip hotly, wanting, needing more. It felt like an eternity when she pulled away, biting at a red and swollen lip.

"You won't turn me away, will you?"

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry im a gay soccer nerd qwq


End file.
